worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology)
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) course. Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) * Add free, open Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Music: listen to your favorite music to begin to explore qualities of eliciting loving bliss naturally. MDMA (ecstasy) neurophysiology, naturally, is a reference experience. How to create a course - say, two hours of focus and idea-exchange per week for 15 weeks - about eliciting loving bliss neurophysiology, naturally, so that people get there, and learn how to get there, from the beginning? Select Bibliographies Select Blogs MacLeod, Scott. 2010. Scott MacLeod's 'Loving Bliss' Blog Entries.scott-macleod.blogspot.com/search/label/loving%20bliss Select Book Reviews Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Oasis, Happy Heavenly. 2004. Bliss Conscious Communication: Transmuting Ordinary Chats Into Extraordinary Conversations. New Zealand: Books for Earthlings. ISBN 0473097664. http://www.happyoasis.com/HappyBooks.htm Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Moldovan, Raluca, and Vildan Gökeren. 2009. İşte Gitarı Konuşturmak Ben Buna Derim. (A model for 'bliss' cultivation?). Istanbul, Turkey? Rorty, Richard. 2000. Of Beauty and Consolation: Part 23 – Richard Rorty. (Interview with Wim Kayzer). (Rorty talks about ecstasy around the 27 mark). Amsterdam, NL: Dutch TV (VPRO). Shankar, Ravi, Ali Akbar Khan and Alla Rakha Khan. ????. Ravi Shankar Ali Akbar Khan and Alla Rakha Khan - 2 . (A model for 'bliss' cultivation?). youtube.com Select Websites MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Eudaimonia is Flow and Bliss. scottmacleod.com/EudaimoniaFlow.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Friends' Dalton Letter :).scottmacleod.com/daltonletter.htm. MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Guidelines for Practicing Loving Bliss vis-à-vis Practicing a Musical Instrument. scottmacleod.com/GuidelinesPracticingLovingBlissvavMusicalInstrument.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Loving Bliss and Practices to Elicit This.scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissPractices.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Loving Bliss as Friends. scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissFriends.htm Select Wikis Beings Enjoying Life: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Beings_Enjoying_Life Happiness: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness Relaxation Response? http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Relaxation_Response WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ E-Mail Facebook - Google Buzz - Print Recommend Send To Phone Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia